Charmed Again, Part 1
Charmed Again is the 67th episode of Charmed. Guest Starring * Finola Hughes as Patty Halliwell * James Read as Victor Bennett * Jennifer Rhodes as Penny Halliwell * Jordan Bridges as Shane * Yancey Arias as Cortez * Krista Allen as The Oracle * Ben Guillory as The Source Co Starring * Michael Bailey Smith as Shax Summary Piper and Phoebe grieve Prue's death and struggle with the demise of the Power of Three, until they discover their long-lost sister Paige... Plot At the end of Season 3, the fate of the Charmed Ones was uncertain, with Phoebe in the underworld and Prue and Piper gravely injured. How Phoebe returned to the mortal world is not immediately revealed, but her sisters' fate is now known: Piper lives, healed by Leo, but Prue is dead. Piper, grieving, tries one spell after another to summon her dead sister, but in vain. After Phoebe convinces Piper to get some rest, the triquetra on the Book of Shadows glows red, and the book opens to the spell "To Call a Lost Witch". The following morning, at South Bay Social Service, assistant Paige Matthews is at work when a candle at her desk mysteriously blows out. Suddenly, lights swirl around her head, and a newspaper drops at her feet. It prominently bears Prue's obituary, and Paige feels the need to leave. At the manor, Victor, Leo, Cole and Darryl meet the surviving sisters. Cole is unwilling to go to Prue's funeral, as the Source is still after him. Leo is sorry that he was unable to save Prue, and Piper feels guilty that he saved her instead. In the underworld, the Source consults his Oracle, and here he reveals that Phoebe was saved by Cole and Leo. The Oracle tells the Source of another possible Charmed One. The funeral is done, and Paige is among the attendees. Paige approaches Phoebe, perhaps not knowing why, and Phoebe falls over from her premonition: Shax is after Paige, and she sees him attack on a rooftop with a helipad. Demons attack Cole, and he and Piper fight them off. Phoebe and Cole agree to try to protect Paige from Shax, though they don't have the Power of Three. While Darryl's partner, Inspector Cortez, arrives to inform the Halliwells he's on the case, Piper, frustrated, tries to summon Prue with a spell, but her spell summons Grams instead. Grams says she couldn't come earlier because she and Patty were with Prue. Grams tells Piper that she can't see Prue just yet, that she must let go. The Source again consults the Oracle, who shows him Paige dancing at P3. Paige, it turns out, has come to P3 for the last year. She tells her story to her date, Shane: that she was adopted, that her adoptive parents had died, and she is looking for her birth family. She thinks she might be related to the Halliwells, though she is uncertain about it and unwilling to approach them. She and he leave the table, and it turns out that Paige has idly drawn a triquetra on a napkin. Cole and Phoebe stake out a rooftop that Phoebe believes to be the right one. Sure enough, Paige and Shane come onto the rooftop and embrace. Shax appears and blasts Shane, and then turns on Paige -- and, to Phoebe's amazement, Paige briefly orbs, dodging Shax's attack. Cole and Phoebe shimmer to the rooftop and Cole throws energy balls while Paige flees. Phoebe says the vanquishing spell, repulsing Shax. Shane recovers in the hospital with only a concussion; Paige meets him and thein Inspector Cortez talks to them, telling them they're lucky to be alive because their attacker was the same one that killed Prue and Dr. Griffiths. Paige begins anew to suspect her connection to the Halliwells. Leo reports that the Elders know nothing of Paige, and can't explain how she can orb. Cole reports that the Source thinks Paige is a witch, and possibly even a Charmed One. He thought the Power of Three had died with Prue--hence his decision to send Shax after Paige. Piper runs to the attic, with Phoebe, Leo and Cole after her, and again summons a puzzled Grams. Grams says she is sworn to secrecy, and won't answer, but Patty then appears, and explains Paige's origin. Patty had fallen in love with her Whitelighter, Sam Wilder, and Paige is his daughter. Although Patty had initially wanted to keep her, she ultimately decided to give her up out of fear that the Elders would strip Prue, Piper and Phoebe's powers as punishment. If they can bring Paige to the Book of Shadows, then the Charmed Ones might be reconstituted. Cortez enters the attic with Darryl behind him. He finds Grams and Patty in ghost form, and accuses Phoebe and Piper of praciticing evil magic as well as killing Prue and the doctor. After hearing him threaten to put them under constant surveillance, Darryl hits Cortez over the head and knocks him out. Phoebe urges Darryl to leave, and at Grams's insistence, send Cortez away -- to Timbuktu, because she needed a rhyme for 'undo'. Cole shimmers away to find Cortez. After Grams and Patty leave, Leo, Piper and Phoebe come downstairs and find Paige in the manor. Piper shakes Paige's hand. The chandelier shimmers, and bathes the three sisters in a bright light. Shax barges through the door and the three sisters flee to the attic.Shax breaks the door and the three sisters recite the spell from the Book of Shadows, vanquishing Shax at last. Paige, however, is frightened and runs from the manor. Book of Shadows #''Handfasting'' is before Activation Spell. #''Activation Spell'' is before the Banshee pages. #The Banshee pages are before Eames. #''Eames'' is before the To Call a Lost Witch spell. Spells #Piper attempts to cast Invoking The Power of Three Spell combined with Bring back my sister, bring back the Power of Three #Piper casts To Call a Lost Witch twice. #Piper casts the To Summon Summon The Dead spell from the Book of Shadows. #Phoebe casts the Shax Vanquishing spell however it just turns him back into the wind. #Grams and Phoebe create a Send Away spell. #Piper, Phoebe, and Paige Matthews cast the Shax Vanquishing spell. Invoking The Power of Three Spell :... :In this night and in this hour, :I call upon the Ancient Power. :Bring back my sister, :Bring back the Power of Three. To Summon The Dead :Light five candles in a pentagram and recite: :Here these words. :Hear my cry :Spirit from the other side. :Come to me, :I summon thee. :Cross now the Great Divide. :::The result summoned Grams. Shax Vanquishing Spell :Evil wind that blows, :That which forms below. :No longer may you dwell, :Death takes you with this spell! :::The result just banished him.(Only if casted by one witch) :::The result vanquished him. Send Inspector Cortez Away :Take him back, :Take him away. :Remove him now. :Don't let him stay. :We call the spirits to help undo :And send him off to Timbuktu. :::The result sends Cortez to Timbuktu Power Usage * The Source / Flames / Himself / Oracle's Lair * The Source threatens to turn the Oracle into a snake. * The Oracle / Precognition / To Call a Lost Witch Spell / Oracle's Lair * Phoebe / Premonition / Paige Matthews / Mausoleum * Shax / "Appears" / Himself / Rooftop (premonition) * Shax / Energy Ball / Paige Matthews / Rooftop (premonition) * Demon Bounty Hunter #1 / "Appears" / Himself / Mausoleum * Demon Bounty Hunter #1 / Lightning Bolt / Cole / Mausoleum * Cole / Energy Ball / Demon Bounty Hunter #1 / Mausoleum * Demon Bounty Hunter #2 / "Appears" / Himself / Mausoleum * Cole / Energy Ball / Demon Bounty Hunter #2 / Mausoleum * The Source / Flames / Himself / Oracle's Lair * The Oracle / Precognition / Paige Matthews / Oracle's Lair * Shax / "Appears" / Himself / Rooftop * Shax / Energy Ball / Shane / Rooftop * Shax / Energy Ball / Paige Matthews / Rooftop * Paige Matthews / Orbs / Herself / Rooftop * Paige Matthews / Orbs / Herself / Rooftop * Shax / "Disappears" / Himself / Rooftop * Cole / Shimmers / Phoebe / Building * Shax / "Appears" / Himself / Catwalk * Cole / Shimmers / Phoebe / Catwalk * Cole fires 2 Energy Balls at Shax on the Catwalk. * Shax / Energy Ball / Cole / Catwalk * Cole / Shimmer / Himself / Mid-Air * Cole / Shimmer / Himself / Catwalk * Leo / Orbs / Himself / Manor Kitchen * Cole / Shimmers / Himself / Manor Kitchen * Leo / Orbs / Himself / Manor Living Room * Cole / Shimmer / Himself / Manor Living Room * Cole / Shimmer / Himself / Manor Attic * Shax / "Appears" / Himself / Manor * Shax / "Appears" / Himself / Manor Attic Evils # The Source # The Oracle, a female demon with the power of precognition. She forsees present and future events through her glass ball. When the Source flamed into her lair she appeared as a smoky figure. She asked the Source if she could be seen and with a wave of his hand she became corporeal. # Bounty Hunters #1 & #2 # Shax, the Source's personal assassin. The demon element of the wind. Vanquished by the reconstituted Charmed Ones Witch-Whitelighters # Paige Matthews, works for South Bay Social Services; doesn't drink alcohol; had a drinking problem; been going to P3 for a year or so on and off; parents died; feels connected to P3; has a dangerous side; Patty Halliwell & Sam Wilder's daughter; given up at birth to a church; key to reconstituting the Charmed Ones following the death of her eldest half-sister Prue Halliwell. Innocents # Shane, Paige's first boyfriend of the series. In this episode Shane mentions that Paige and him have been dating for a month. The bad-boy type yet genuinely romantic; gets injured by Shax; Police Officers #Inspector Cortez: lost his sister; mortal; threatens to expose the sisters Magical Notes * It's harder to track a demon in a cemetery * Leo is under the impression that every single whitelighter knows that they are a whitelighter. * Grams was a lousy liar when she was alive. * Mortals can see the ghosts that have been summoned. Notes thumb|300px|right * Less than a week has passed since the events of All Hell Breaks Loose. * Rose McGowan joins as regular cast playing Paige Matthews. * Piper doesn't use her molecular immobilization and molecular combustion powers. * Phoebe doesn't use her levitation power in this episode. * Paige half-Whitelighter orbing power manifests in this episode. * This is the first episode of the series that Shannen Doherty does not appear in. On The WB's "Previously on Charmed" segment, she was shown only once, in the scene where Phoebe meets Cole in The Honeymoon's Over, and otherwise excluded completely. * This is the first two-hour/two-part episode of the series. * This marks the start to two-hour/two part Season Premieres. This continued until Season 7's A Call to Arms, which reverted back to the one-hour format. * The opening credits were omitted in this episodes and replaced with a 10 second title card of a glowing triquatra and the title, "Charmed". This would be done one last time for A Witch's Tail. * This episode starts the trend of the word Charmed being used in the title of the episodes. * The background music used in this episode and a few season 5 episodes has been used a few years ago in the unaired pilot of Buffy when Giles shows her the Vampyr book. * This episode was supposed to air a week earlier than it did but due to the events of 9/11 was pushed back. * It is often argued by fans that Phoebe's premonition power should have been dormant before the power of three was reconsituted towards the end of the episode. This is the only witch power used in the episode as Paige's orbing comes from her whitelighter side and is not connected to her Charmed powers. * In this episode, Shax looks noticeably different from his last appearance in All Hell Breaks Loose. * This episodes shows us one of only two occasions throughout the whole series where Phoebe has a premonition triggered by touching one of her sisters. The second is in Which Prue Is It Anyway? where the premonition gets triggered by Phoebe touching Prue. Quotes :Piper: I'm not angry. I am pissed off! Don't you understand? You healed the wrong sister! You saved me because I'm your damn wife, and you should've saved her because she was the best! Because she… you should... Why did they put us through so much for it to end this way? :Piper: No, Leo, I won't. I don't want to do this anymore, okay? It-It's over! You can tell them that we buried their precious Charmed Ones when we buried our sister. :Paige: Yeah right. "Hi. I think your Mom might've abandoned me at birth. What's for dinner?" No. I don't think so. :Piper: No. You were trying to get yourself killed, which is what this family does best is get killed. Isn't it obvious by now that our only destiny is to die? And you are making it way too easy for them, Phoebe. You are just walking right into it! :Grams: Alright, fine, You've caught us, congratulation ! So what are you going to do about us, shoot us ? :Phoebe: Easy, Grams! Not all of us are dead, remember? :Phoebe: Uh, er, we.. call the spirits, to help undo, : and.. send him off to......... Timbuktu! :(agent Cortez dissapeared) :Phoebe: Woah, it worked! :Piper: Timbuktu? You send him to Timbuktu?! :Phoebe: Alright, it was the only thing that I can think off that rhyme with "undo"! :Cole: And I thought my family was screwed up. (Piper glares at him.) :Phoebe: It's not enough. Shax was just the messenger. We need to get The Source. :Paige: The source of what? :(Phoebe and Piper exchange nervous glances) :Piper: Of All Evil. 401